Worth The Wait
by mkras
Summary: My take on what should've happened during "Dream On" 1x19. Finchel - It was almost a knee jerk reaction, calling Finn. But he came. Just like she knew he would, just like he always did.


I haven't written Finn/Rachel before. So please read this with little to no expectations. But I had like a massive need to write this. When I was watching 'Dream On' I really, really thought once Rachel told Jesse to leave after they'd found the tape, she was going to call Finn. Anyway, they clearly didn't go down that road, but luckily for fanfiction, I can now write that wrong. Haha, get it? _Right _that wrong, but I used write..like a play on words?....ohmygod I should stop talking now... as I've probably already lost 90% of potential readers... So without further ado....

* * *

**Waiting**

She sat on the edge of her bed, clutching the tape as if it were the only thing that mattered. And right at this moment, it was. Jesse was long gone, and after he'd pressed play on the tape and left, she had become overwhelmed with fear. Almost immediately she shut the tape off, and quickly removed it from the player. She secured it back in it's case and stared down at it, unsure of what to do next.

It was almost a knee jerk reaction, calling Finn. Before she could even think twice, she was on the phone asking him to come over. She breathed out a deep sigh, somehow knowing everything would be okay once he got here.

She waited.

She let a small ironic smile appear on her lips. She was always waiting for him. To grow up. To realise.

Finally he came. _Of course he came._ Just like she knew he would, just like he always did.

He knocked first, politely waiting to be invited inside.

"Come in." She said, not moving from her position.

The door opened and she immediately felt his presence. "Rachel… what's going on?" His voice was soft.

Finn knew that something was wrong, even before he'd arrived. There had been a quiet strain in her voice when she'd called, unlike her usual chipper tone, and that alone had caused him to worry.

She looked up at him, offering the tape to him as her explanation. He moved closer, taking it from her, his face now curious but still etched with concern.

He handled it delicately, finally finding the words written neatly across the tape. She heard the sharp exhale as he read what she had read only twenty minutes before.

"Rach…"

This time she looked up at him, properly. Their eyes met and she felt an overwhelming sense of safe and comfort, and love. She wasn't surprised at how she felt, it had always been this way with Finn. It had just gotten _complicated_ lately.

"It's my mum, Finn."

"I had no idea you were looking for her?"

"It was just a kind of spur of the moment thing." She shrugged, fiddling with her hands.

"Do you want to listen to it?" He asked tentatively.

She nodded.

He moved across the floor and slotted the tape into the stereo. She waited.

Rachel felt the bed groan as he sat down next to her. Not another moment passed before his hand was reaching for hers. She didn't stop him.

Then her mother's voice was filling the small bedroom. _"Hi baby, it's your mum. I think this pretty much says it all..."_

Finn squeezed her hand. She let her head fall onto his shoulder as her mum began to sing. It was beautiful.

As the song came to an end, her mother began to speak again.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a part of your life but I can only hope that you have been happy and loved. In fact, my darling, if I can offer you only one bit of advice… don't let your life be ruled by fame and money. None of that matters, believe me. It is love that will get you through life. It is love that will make you happy."

Neither teenagers spoke. Finn didn't dare say anything, especially considering how hard Rachel was now holding his hand. He did chance a glance down at her, and felt his chest constrict at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

They sat there for what felt like a lifetime.

"Thank-you." She finally spoke, her voice sounded tired.

He nodded.

Rachel had needed him, and he'd been there for her. That's the way it was, and if Finn had anything to say about it, how it would _always_ be.

"Anytime." He offered, giving her a small smile.

Then she let go of his hand, and he left. After all, there was nothing else either of them could say, or do.

She had a boyfriend, and he only had himself to blame for that.

So he would wait.

He knew he needed to build up her trust in him again.

He knew that she was all he'd ever wanted.

He knew that he loved her.

And somewhere inside of him, he knew that she loved him too.

_So he would wait._

Forever if he had to.


End file.
